Among Us
by ScallywagGirl
Summary: SupernaturalPoliceAU. Supernatural beings have to disguise themselves among humans to blend in with the world. Placed among them are Watchers. Acting as the 'police' for the supernatural, they make sure that they blend with the humans until they are ready to be unveiled. Mixed in the chaos, Kagome finds herself in the Watchers organization thanks to a golden-eyed detective.
1. Prologue

**-Among Us-**

 **WARNING: Some situations that are described at the beginning are graphic and might trigger. If you would like to skip, just read until the sentence: "While in this room:" then skip to " _Everything_."**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Watchers Interrogation Room_

 _October 15, 2017_

* * *

"Take them to the box."

"If I had it my way, we-"

"This isn't your call," A sharp voice pierced the air. "they have valuable information and in case you haven't been around for the past 24 hours, we can't risk anything. Everyone is on their last nerve and emotions are too high tonight."

"Kagura, give me five minutes with them and I'll get everything out of them."

"No, you're too clo-"

"That won't make a difference."

"As the only surviving senior member of this organization here, my word is final. Don't make me have to say it again, wolf."

"...yes ma'am."

"Now…escort them to the box."

The dingy lamp swayed from side to side as the room sat in silence. The nine by nine-room held a single wooden table with metal folding chairs on opposite sides facing each other. The one-way window and blue peeling painted doorway to the offices outside, as well as the window on the wall across, were the only ways for those in that room to remember that there was an outside world. While this heavily resembled a typical interrogation room in a police department, this wasn't your usual room. This room has seen. it. _all_.

While in this room:*

A siren went through their transformation from human to siren when water was spilled on them as they were being integrated for luring and killing men.

A woman confesses about being pulled into an alley as they were being bitten and blacking out with no memory of what happened afterward.

A wolf child telling a story where their mommy wasn't nice and left inch long cuts on their back, forever marking the child.

An alligator defending himself saying that he didn't start the huge fight that left an entire bar and people in pieces.

An 80-year old man confessing to the murder of 50 elves.

A 12-year old coming to terms with their demon heritage after finding out they have been lied to their entire lives.

A 32-year old recalling when the ghost of their father would make midnight trips into their room when they were a child. They thought it was just their imagination until they started seeing him again and finally lost it.

A pregnant 17-year old cat demon coming clean about how the father raped her in a janitor closet at the bowling alley on the other side of town.

A 46-year old describing how he would hunt snake demons, lure them, cut them up into pieces, and bury them in the forest behind his house.

 _Everything_.*

The conversations that have taken place in that room rate from sobbing of pleads and confessions to raging shouts and fists pulled for fights. Chairs have been thrown, the table has been flipped and slammed so much that there are dents in the wood that could match fists of convicts in Arson as well as officers outside in the main area. More officers have had their fair share of fights in this room, just as some have left the room in tears from a victim's tale. Each person in this organization who has had to interrogate someone has a special story that takes place in that simple room. Some tore at the heartstrings, while others filled them with rage for those who have no consideration for humanity. One story, in particular, was about to take place, whether it tugged at the heartstrings or filled one with rage is up to the listener.

The slightly rusting door jolted open as Kouga pushed his 'suspect' into the room with more force than necessary. The force of the entrance making the door hit the wall next to it, causing some parts small wood pieces to fall off.

"Get your ass in there." He snarled. He didn't even notice that he had damn near slammed the suspect into 3 surfaces, he was fuming. Tonight he lost not 1, 2, but 3 of his Watcher family members. He didn't care who was in front of him, they were the reason that he was one word away from tears or murder. Just one wrong word and any nearby person was a goner. Kouga let go of the perpetrator and flared his nostrils at them. Half trying to calm down while also trying to not let them see his emotions. After 2 years of training and 3 years as a Watcher, he has his control down. Tonight, however, was testing him. After the perp turned around to face him, he lost it.

"How could you?!" He yelled in frustration. "We were your family! How could you betray us like this!?" He stepped forward and grabbed at the front of their shirt and pulled them to where they were centimeters from touching noses. His breath fanning their faces. "After all the shit that those bastards did to you and your family, you went rogue and sided with them?!" The person in front of Kouga was as emotionless and limp as a rag doll against his pushing and pulling. "How can you not show any emotion at a time like this!? Were you playing us from the beginning? BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE TO BURY THREE OF OUR OWN! Were you so greedy for power that you-"

"Kouga!" A feminine voice yelled from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw his scarlet haired partner behind him. He didn't need his eyes or nose to know that she was trying to hold back tears from the news and commotion taking place in the department. Everyone was taking a hit. The loss was too much. "Please…" She whispered as water flowed down her tear tracked face. His heart clenched at the sight. "No more violence tonight…." She closed her eyes and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. "I can't take any more losses." It was then that he noticed the bruises and dried blood on her. He knew she fought tonight to watch his back, and Lord knows what he looked like at the moment. He didn't have time to think about that though. He had to step up….not only did they lose their Sergeant tonight, but they also lost two 1st Class Watcher. The leaders. Closing his eyes and counting to 10 he pushed the traitor roughly and turned to exit the room.

"I can't even stand to be in the same room as you." He whispered as tears gathered at the corners of his vision, knowing full well that the person in question would be able to hear him. "I hope you burn in hell."

After the door was slammed shut, the 'suspect' let out a shaking breath. Still getting over the fact that this was actually happening and that they were actually in this room….that the incident actually happened. They felt so numb and in a state of disbelief. It was like a bad dream.

Even though their hands were handcuffed in front of them, they still pulled their hands up to their heart. The aching in their chest not giving. Their faces and voices never leaving their mind.

 _This is the only way…._

 _We have no choice…._

Even though their heart was aching, the act was for the greater good. One day, they would be able to see all of them again….a very long time away...judging from Kouga and Ayame's reaction….it might be sooner...

Knowing the reason why they were in this room in the first place, they pulled the chair with their ankles and used their hands to balance themselves on the table as they sat down. How strange it was….usually they were the ones on the other side of the table. Interrogating for information on a case that they were handed and almost positive that the person before them was the one. Glaring at the table with dark eyes while their hands were folded neatly before them; grabbing would've been a better word as the knuckles were turning white and shaking from the grip.

It wasn't supposed to to be like this.

The only reason that they were in this mess was fear.

Fear of losing the only thing that they cared about in this whole world.

As cheesy and cliche as it sounded.

The fact that there were traitors among them as they strode to protect the balance of the supernatural and the humans. Shadows, if you will. Humans weren't ready for the supernatural to unveil themselves. Their minds weren't ready for the acceptance. Segregation, hate, and ultimate chaos would unfold if they came out. Shadows would use the fear of their powers against the humans, not the peace and assurance that equality was the goal for them. That was the main goal for the Watchers. They were to make sure that all supernatural beings were staying hidden until the time was right to reveal themselves to the humans. Almost every supernatural being that they've met wanted to live peacefully alongside humanity. They didn't want to hide, however, the aftermath of being revealed always made them second think the idea of living among them.

Releasing a tired sigh, the tired ex-Watcher pulled their hands to their face. They really fucked up. _Real_ bad. It wasn't supposed to be like this. If only they didn't split up the group….if only they stayed together….then maybe...

Closing their eyes…..the one person they didn't want the think of came to mind….their smile shining as bright as the morning sun...the way their voice soothed their inner turmoil...their eyes twinkling with amusement….then there was something else...fear...and cold, lifeless...tears threatened to make their presence at the corners of their eyes.

 _Not here. I can't handle that here. I have to control my emotions._

Those thoughts would have to wait till later when they put them in a cell after interrogation.

Pulling their head up a little and wiping the slight liquid that threatened at the corners of their eyes. They put their head up as they set their hands on the table.

 _If they wanna know….I'll tell what I can._

A loud, swift sound erupted the suspect from their thoughts as a towering individual entered the room. Looking over the figure, they weren't surprised to see Kagura enter the room. Still wearing the clothes she wore earlier she held a couple of folders with their name on it, as well as those lost tonight. She closed the door and made her way to the table. Being the Senior Watcher, it made sense….since the Captain and Sergeant were not able-

A loud slap and a soft gasp rang in the air.

Feeling a burning sensation on the left side of their cheek, they knew that Kagura struck them. Gritting her teeth, Kagura breathed heavily through her nostrils as her hand stayed in the frozen position a few inches from the suspects face.

"Of all the people…" She whispered as she pulled her hand back and sat the folders down. The blazing gaze she directed at the former Watchers could set them on fire. "I was your friend."

The accused let a shudder run down their spine.

"I remember your first day here…" She started to circle the table. A classic tactic they taught in training. Intimidate. Belittle. "I was the one who introduced you to your partner…" She was now going around them. "I even substituted a few times…." She waited till she was around the other side of them and leaned on the corner of the table. Her gaze never softened or lessened as she folded her arms across her chest. "You were the last person I expected in this situation. I just…" She shook her head as if the suspect wouldn't understand if she finished. "I'm at a loss of words." She let them sit in silence for a moment. "You really screwed up. Not only did you disobey orders, but you also leaked vital information to a Shadow organization, you betrayed your family and cost three of them their lives... _three_ lives that will never return. _**Three** _families will be informed about the loss of their loved ones. " Her voice grew with each sentence until she was almost yelling. They knew she was also on the verge of tears, especially for one of the lives that was lost. She was close to one through marriage. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she straightened up and turned to take her seat on the other side of them. "You have committed the ultimate offense for a Watcher. You betrayed our trust and now the blood of three of your brethren are on your hands."Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth she pulled the folder with their name out and opened it. There was a couple of papers on the bottom part while their official Watcher picture was paperclipped the other side. "You know the drill. I need you to explain everything." She sent a sharp glare up. "And I mean, _everything_."

Kagura then pulled out the recording device that was used for recording interrogations with suspects. She set the device down, switched it on, took a large, shaky breath as if to calm herself, and hit record.

While speaking in an even, almost monotoned voice, she organized the folders before her; as if she memorized the following passage. "This is Senior Watcher Kagura Takahashi. The date is October 15, 2017. Case #7645: Interrogation of the murders of Watchers Sango Sui, Miroku Ushi, and Inuyasha Takahashi. The suspect has shown no aggression towards officials and has agreed to cooperate with the investigation." She then looked up to the woman before her. "By saying yes, you have agreed you don't require a lawyer or personal representation present. You understand your rights and will speak the truth."

"Y-yes." The individual spoke only loud enough to be able to be heard on the recorder. Kagura pressed her lips in a line, willing herself to keep her composure together. _It doesn't matter who is sitting in front of me, they committed a huge crime against their own._

"Please state your name."

Suddenly feeling just how dry her throat was, the woman before Kagura used the saliva in her mouth to try and moisturize her throat. After all the events today, she felt absolutely drained of any emotion and sounded monotoned as she said the following sentence.

"M-my name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I finally published something! I'm so excited for this story!

Just a little background on me and this story: I grew up watching Law and Order, NCIS, Criminal Minds, etc, and I love fanfictions that incorporate the characters in these settings. I guess I'm a little weird. Anyway, I was just writing ideas that kept coming to my head and next thing I knew I had almost 15 pages of a story. (this story).

Basically in this world, the supernatural blend in with mortals. There are organizations around the world that act like "supernatural police" for the supernatural beings. They're here so that they can make sure that the supernatural is not exposed to humanity. Not saying that they won't be eventually (wink), but they're not ready yet. When will they be ready? Who knows. There are some who want to be exposed so that they can make the humans fear them (There are always those individuals) they are called "Shadows". They are real and have their own organizations around.

Anyway! Thank you so much for reading the start of this work! I understand that sometimes my wording may be off and I apologize. I recognize that this is something I'll have to work on and I plan on working on that as the story progresses! I'm hoping to post again soon!

Reviews are welcomed and loved!

\- ScallyWag


	2. Chapter 1

**-Among Us-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Watchers Interrogation Room_

 _October 15, 2018_

* * *

"M-my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The voice was soft but was able to be heard by the wind demon. Kagura was not going to let her emotions get the better of her during this interrogation. While a part of her was ultimately destroyed at the fact that not only did she lose three of her Watchers and friends, but another friend was the source of it. The perpetrator. And it was Kagome of all people!

"You are aware of the charges being held against you?" Kagura kept her voice as neutral and emotionless as she could muster. If she showed even a dose of emotion she would lose everything she was holding in.

"Yes." Kagome kept her eyes on her folded hands in front of her. They looked like they were gripping each other for dear life. Her voice was so quiet that Kagura wasn't sure if the recorder picked it up.

"You are willing to comply?"

"Yes." Monotoned. _How is she able to sound like this?! She didn't even show any emotions when we found her!?_ Subtly pulling her lower lip into her mouth, Kagura remembered to focus on the task at hand.

"Do you wish for a lawyer or representative on your behalf?"

"No." She slowly looked up to Kagura and for the first time since she entered the room, showed such sorrow in her eyes. Her voice still holding monotone and lifelessness, "I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

Breathing deeply from her nostrils, Kagura opened the first file that was in front of her. The information revealing many things about the woman in front of her. Her birthdate, height, weight, ranking, home address…. _Where do I even start?_ Kagura then saw her starting date as a member.

"Let's start at the beginning…." She decided out loud as she looked at Kagome's file. "You began on September 28, 2015, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Please speak up for the recorder."

"Yes." Kagome raised her voice slightly. Kagura raised an eyebrow in irritation but continued.

"Explain how you became aware of the existence of our organization."

Breathing slowly, images of golden eyes flashed behind her eyes. How could she forget meeting him? Kagome started…

* * *

 _ **Over 2 years earlier….**_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _September 8, 2016_

* * *

Inuyasha was not happy with this assignment. Not. At. All.

All he did was watch this human and report back at base to his boss about what he saw. Which was damn near close to nothing. He recalled the conversation his captain had with him when he was given the assignment.

 _ **"Takahashi, my office."**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked up from the file he was reading on his desk and watched the figure who spoke disappear into a door on the other side of the room.**_

 _ **"What did you do now, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow at the short and direct order from the captain.**_

 _ **"The hell if I know." He mumbled back as he got up and started to the office.**_

 _ **"It's been nice knowing you." Miroku joked as he leaned back against the side of Sangos desk.**_

 _ **"I don't think he's going to die, Miroku."**_

 _ **"Hard telling with Jeri."**_

 _ **Stepping into the office, Jeri motioned for him to close the door.**_

 _ **"I have a special assignment for you." Putting out the cigarette in the ashtray, Jeri picked up a tan folder from the top of a pile of papers on his desk. He was then handed a thin file with the name**_ _ **KAGOME HIGURASHI**_ _ **on the tab.**_

" _ **What's Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if the name was an abbreviation for something.**_

" _ **It's not what, it's a whom," His captain chuckled. "I want you to follow a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi and report back to me about anything...peculiar that she does." He pushed his glasses up his nose.**_

" _ **Peculiar? Is she a suspect for something?" Inuyasha noticed the slight shrug of Jeri's shoulders.**_

" _ **It's from the higher-ups. I am only doing what they tell me to do." He put his hands in his suit pockets.**_

" _ **Keh. So I have to waste my time and watch some girl? What the hell am I supposed to look out for?"**_

" _ **Just anything that a normal human wouldn't be able to see or produce. Read her file."**_

He read the file. There was jack in it.

That conversation was nearly three months ago. So far the only slightly interesting thing that this wench did was come outside to practice what he could see as boxing. While she didn't have an actual boxing area, she had a giant bag that was dangling from the ceiling of the shed in her yard. About an hour or so after she returned home she would come out and spend about 20 to 30 minutes with loud music hitting the thing. Inuyasha knew this because he would perch himself as high as he could in the tree next to the shed and watch her from a window at the top of the wall next to the tree.

Fighting and self-defense was no stranger to Inuyasha. Having a half-demon heritage, he had taken part in many fights for both self-defense and pride. For the position he was in now with the Watchers he was required to have a certain knowledge of all kinds of fighting. He would watch her for however long she practiced and was impressed by how fluid she moved and how she was quick on her feet.

The wench would usually practice for about 20 - 30 minutes or so, then she would retire into her house for the night. The next morning her light in her bedroom, or what he assumed was her bedroom, would light up around 5 am and in about 15 minutes she would come outside and go for her morning jog.

The first time Inuyasha watched her and she went for a jog, he was taking extra precautions to make sure he wouldn't be spotted. It was a typical jogging trail. She ran a few blocks down the street from her house until she reaches a park and follows a trail around it and goes back around the park and back to her house.

About an hour and a half later she was heading out to whatever class she had that day. Her file said she was a third-year Biology major at Tokyo University. She also did some work as a nurse at the clinic 20 minutes from her house. Inuyasha knew he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he knew from her class list that she wanted to go into law enforcement. Classes such as Criminal Forensics, Criminology 303, Microbiology, Abnormal Psychology, and Chemistry 432 were not classes you took for fun.

Some days she wouldn't have classes and would work as a nurse at the clinic that was about a twenty-minute walk the opposite way from the park. She usually worked for about eight or twelve hours then she came home and depending on how late it was, how she was feeling, or some reason he wasn't too sure about, she would go to the hidden part of the shrines that her home had and practiced. Her schedule stayed the same and rarely changed.

During the first few weeks of watching her, Inuyasha finally learned her work and school schedule. While she was at work on a Saturday, he managed to find an unlocked window and snuck into her house. He was just going to look around for anything that would count as peculiar.

The only window that was unlocked was a window on the second floor. A few minutes later, the half-demon learned that it was her bedroom. Even if he was only doing this for his boss, it was still weird to be in a woman's room without her knowledge of his existence.

 _It's not like she's my friend or whatever…._

He decided to start there and found that her scent was nice. It had a strange calming effect on him. He concluded that it had to be due to the fact that lilac was a calming scent in general. He opened the many drawers that he came into contact with and even went through her closet. The only slightly interesting thing was that she had a bow and a couple of arrows in the back of the closet. Maybe she was in an archery club while in school and she wanted to have memorabilia of it. He then went and explored the rest of her house and found that even though the house could fit about four other people, she lived alone. Save for a fat cat, who meowed at the half-dog demon upon seeing him and laid on his back.

The irony…

He noticed the pictures that decorated the walls of her house. There were a couple of individuals that he recognized as the visitors that Kagome brought home a few times. Then there were others that he assumed to be family. One woman, in particular, he could almost guarantee to be her mother or aunt at least. They had similar facial structures, hair color, and eye shape and color. There was also an old man who, even in his old age, had a similar tenderness in his face that reflected onto hers. Then he guessed the smaller boy in a few pictures could be her brother or cousin. He was going to assume brother. The pictures held many different backgrounds. There were graduations, holidays, vacations, or just hanging around the shrine. He saw the younger boy grow in some of the pictures from a scrawny teenager to a young man who graduated high school. He was curious as to why there wasn't a group picture from then. Just the boy and Kagome.

Moving away from the pictures, he was already getting farther than he wanted to into her life, he continued about the house. Only to find squat. After that, he reported back to his boss that she had a bow and arrow in her closet and she lived alone with a cat. His boss was not impressed.

He couldn't say that she was completely boring though, there were a few times where she would have some company over and actually went out. Whether it be another girl in similar scrubs or one time she came out of the house in a short skirt and a revealing tank top. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows from his black sunglasses at the chest she showed as she descended the stairs to an awaiting car below. He went and followed the car through the trees to a club in the heart of the city. He followed her and saw that she was just having a night on the town with what looked like friends.

There were a couple of guys flirt with her and there was one who managed to get her to dance with him, but it never went past a dance or two. That always tugged at his mind. Even when the soldier in him said to not ask questions, just observe and gather information to bring back to his boss. But the other part of him wondered how she was single. Sure, she was attractive. He wasn't going to deny that.

The sound of a door opening made Inuyasha come out of his thoughts. Kagome locked her door up and started down the shrine stairs. Today was Sunday so she had work.

She was just an ordinary human. Someone who was living an ordinary life.

What was so significant about her?

* * *

 _That same day..._

 _Tokyo Health Clinic_

* * *

"Hey, Kagome. What are you doing for lunch?" A curious voice asked from behind her chair. Kagome twisted in her swirly chair from the computer screen in front of her. She was met with Hojo, who was leaning against the doorway.

"I was just going to eat what I bought from home today, why do you ask?"

"Well," He chuckled sheepishly. "I usually go out on Fridays with a couple of people and was wondering if you wanted to join…?" Kagome smiled softly at the man.

"That's nice of you to ask, Hojo, but I need to save money and I already have food." She then turned to the waiting room, looking for anyone who might've snuck in while she was busy filing the last two patients. "I also have a lot of paperwork to finish up. I have to update some accounts and make sure all the filing is done before Felicia comes in at four." She looked back to her friend.

"I understand completely. I was just offering." He looked like he was about to turn and leave when he spoke again. "How are you doing, anyway? I understand the anniversary is coming up…." The slight seriousness in his facial features was enough of a hint to confirm what he was asking.

Kagome stiffened but put on the best smile she could. "It's been about four years and it doesn't make it any easier, but Souta and I are managing."

"You know, even after all this time, you can still come to me if you need anything." He assured; his facial expression softening for her.

"You're a good friend, Hojo." It was then that the front door to the clinic dinged, signaling that someone was coming in. "Gotta get back to work." She shrugged. Hojo chuckled.

"People to save." He assured as he turned to leave. Her smile falling as he turned away. She then caught herself and turned to the front of the clinic to see a woman walking in. Kagome looked at the clock at the bottom of her computer screen.

 _11:48a.m_

She only had about five more hours till she was off. Kagome put on a polite smile as the woman approached the information desk.

"Hello, I have an appointment for 12." She had a quiet voice, but Kagome was able to hear her.

"Okay," She pulled up the appointments for the day on her screen. "What is your name, hon?"

"Ura Young." She said looking to the ground. Kagome looked up the name and found her for noon. She was a new patient so Kagome knew she had to have her fill out papers. _Yay for more paperwork._

"Okay, you're scheduled for noon and I see you're a new patient." She opened a file next to her right leg and pulled out a premade stack of papers that were held together with a paperclip. She found a clipboard with a pen tied to the top and attached the papers and handed it to the young woman. "I just need your information. Please fill this out in the waiting room." Even though she sounded monotoned, she wasn't trying to be rude. She has said the same exact thing every time any of the doctors got new patients.

Ura nodded in acknowledgment and went to sit in a chair near the door and began to fill out the papers.

Kagome then went to work on finishing her work so she could go get a bite to eat when she heard her name being called from the back. She closed her eyes and sighed when she realized who that voice belonged to. She turned to Choe who nodded in understanding for watching the front while she was gone. Kagome exited from her screen and moved to stand and walk to the door.

"Andrew, if you try to make a pass at me while at work again I swear…" The threat died down as Kagome made her way down the hall.

When Ura knew the target was out of sight and hearing distance, she rose up and approached the other nurse.

"All done?" She asked as she looked up at the dark haired woman.

"Actually, I have a question about something." She then took out the comb that was tucked in her head to face the level of the fair-haired nurse.

"What is it?" It was then that a strange mist rose from the ground and made its way into the blonde's nose. "What is tha-" She then started shaking in her chair. It was a small shake that made her head lean back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed. Ura grinned as she gathered the information from this woman's memory. She just needed the location of the file. Ha! It was a computer file.

"I just need you to give me everything you have on Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

 _Across from Tokyo Health Clinic_

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was, but something was different today. He picked through his memory from the beginning of the day to where he was now at six in the evening. Kagome had gone on her routine jog with the same trail. She left at about the same time and he was expecting her back any time now. He leaned nonchalantly against a building that was across from the clinic she worked at. He could see her still at her little station with her eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be determined.

His phone buzzed from his pocket. Sighing, he reached down into the depths of his jeans and pulled out the annoying device. The screen read _Letcher_. He hit the green accept button and put the phone against the side of his face. Learning long ago not to put it against his sensitive ears.

"What, perv?"

" _Boss wants an update soon_." Miroku sighed from the other side of the phone.

"If I had anything I would gladly tell him." Inuyasha wasn't hiding the frustration in his voice. Miroku sighed.

" _Why are they making you do this, again? It's been almost three months._ "

"How do you think I feel?" Inuyasha grunted as he folded an arm under his elbow that was holding his phone. "This girl is as normal as they come."

" _And boss gave nothing else for you to look for?_ "

"Miroku, I probably come in to report every week and every week I've complained about how I'm watching for all things strange and supernatural and I'm getting nothing. She doesn't even have an intimidating aura. She's 110% human. No-" It was then that a scent that Inuyasha knew well brushed by his nose. _What...the fuck...is she doing here?_

The half-demon didn't even hear his friend question his abrupt ending as he looked up and saw a familiar short-haired woman across the street next to the entrance of the clinic.

 _Ura_.

Something was about to happen.

"Hey, " He interrupted Mirokus sentence. "Tell the boss that Ura has made an appearance at her work."

" _Ura!? What the fuck is she doing there?"_ Inuyasha could hear the fain slamming of metal and could picture Miroku previously having his feet on the desk and leaning his chair back to balance on the back two feet and immediately put all four legs down with this information.

"Give me a while, I'll find out."

" _You know the drill, bring her back to headquarters_."

"Do my best." He ends the call.

* * *

 _Tokyo Health Clinic_

 _6:45 P.M_

* * *

Sighing in relief, Kagome smiled as she put the last of her paperwork away. It took a little longer than she expected, but she got it done.

"Finished." She chirped as Felicia came to her computer.

"Sorry we kept you over, you know how understaffed we are."

"I totally understand, and I'm not gonna deny more hours." Kagome smiled at her friend. "Are we still on for Friday at seven?" Felicia's face lit up with excitement and mischief.

"We're so hooking you up then," Felicia smirked at her friend. "when was the last time you got laid?" Kagome sighed at her friend's nosiness.

"Are Ayumi and Yuri coming?" She hoped that the subject was going to stay changed.

"Depends on if Ayumi can get off in time and if Yuri is still mad at Sho." Kagome rolled her eyes. _We're all no longer in high school anymore…._

"Lovely…" She whispered as she pulled her purse from her feet. "Okay, if that's all I have to do I'm clocking out and leaving." Kagome pulled the time clock from the corner of the screen, punched in her numbers and clicked the _Clock_ _Out_ button. "Bye Felicia!" He said with sass as she giggled and left the clinic. Her friend chuckling and shaking her head.

The September air washed over Kagome as she stepped outside. The sky was showing a mix of white and grey; it was going to rain. Smiling, Kagome turned and made her way home. After the busy week she had, she couldn't wait to get home and cuddle with Buyo.

She felt it then. That tingling sensation that started at her lower back and made its way slowly up her spine. Biting her lips, Kagome had to control her movements. _He_ was near.

She wasn't sure exactly who _he_ was, but she's seen him a few times. His signature silver hair was hard to miss in the sea of dark hair. Even when he wore a hat or beanie on his head, she could always find him. She refrained from making eye contact or acknowledging his presence. Most of the time he wasn't really paying attention to her. It was strange, it was like he was following her, but not interacting with her or making it seem like he wanted to be known. What worried her was that it was like he was stalking her….but at the same time she didn't feel any threatening vibes from him.

He was a mystery indeed, but she has gotten over her fear or worry. She sees him as a type of protector. There was one time when she was out at a club with her friends that the man watched her like a hawk and if there was a guy causing her trouble she would reject them or just walk away and more than once she noticed the silver-haired man approach the bothersome creeps and they never came near her again.

Indeed a mystery.

As she neared her house she reached into her pockets to retrieve her house keys. The calming sound of the jingling of the keys and the sound of the wind picking up causing her wind chimes to clank together were welcoming sounds from her long day. Just as she unlocked her door, she felt an ominous aura surround her body. Looking around, she saw nothing out of place. The only thing suspicious would be the dropping temperature and the gathering of grey clouds, even then that was just evidence of a growing storm.

Turning back to her house, she entered and was greeted by a lazy kitty who rolled on his back demanding attention.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Watchers Interrogation Room_

 _October 15, 2018_

* * *

"You knew that Inuyasha was following you for two months?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know who he was or that the sensation I was feeling was his aura, but yes." Kagome looked at the file in front of her with an ache in her heart.

His Watchers ID was always an inside joke between them. When he first joined, he had to get a buzz cut as if he were in the human military. He hated it the whole time he had short hair. He said that his ears and neck were itchy and cold for over a year and by then it had reached his shoulders. Kagome loved his long hair and always bugged him for letting her braid it or put it in a man bun.

Biting her lip, she looked back to Kagura and continued her story. "I officially met him later that night….but you know that all this didn't just happen with me. There is another part that was stirring from somewhere else…"

* * *

 _ **Over 2 years earlier….**_

 _Watchers Headquarters: Captains Office_

 _September 3, 2016_

* * *

Her captain's office was darker than usual with the blinds shut and curtains closed. Jeri demanded the audience of both her and Miroku in his office ASAP. The minute they entered the office the door was closed behind them and the newspaper was slammed on the rough, wooden desktop. Curious, Miroku looked forward to investigating.

"Local 14-year-old girl dead." Miroku mumbles the bold headlines as he then silently reads the attached article.

Furrowing her brow, Sango was able to read the first few sentences until her boss interrupts.

"This is the 4th girl to wind up like this in the last month."

Surprised, both Miroku and Sango's heads shot up to face their boss.

"According to the files that I was able to get, the timeframe from their reported abductions to their bodies being discovered is about 5 days." Jeri flipped through a couple of pages from the file he was looking at, stopped at one-page mid-turn and continued. "They all were around the ages of 11 to 14 years old with light blond hair." His eyebrows raised. "They had their blood drained premortem."

"It sounds like a vampire." Sango thinks out loud.

"That is also my guess, the mayor called me this morning and told me to deal with it."

"So you're giving the case to us?" Miroku runs a hand through his hair as he lowers his eyes back to the newspaper below him and Sango.

"Yes, the mayor is sending over a copy of all the files they have of the previous girls and of what they have up till now. According to the mortals, this case has no leads and is going nowhere. But in reality, we're looking for a serial vampire with a thirst for blood. I'm making you two the main pair for this case, but I'm also having Kouga and Ayame assist when you need them."

"Inuyasha isn't with us?" Sango raised an eyebrow at the chief.

"Takahashi's case is still ongoing. I can't give a certain time that he will return. However, this doesn't push the case to be any less important, it should be a top priority."

"This case is coming down pretty heavy from the brass, eh?" Miroku asked as he raised his head from the newspaper. Sighing, the captain ran a hand over his face.

"Let's just say I'm getting a lot of heat right now."

"Don't worry boss, we're on it." Sango smiled. "When will we have the files?"

"They should be here in a couple of hours. The mayor did give me basic information about the previous victims, why don't you go scouting around and see what you hear." Jeri moved some papers around and pulled out four small tan files with various names written on the tabs.

Handing the files to Sango, "Remember, this is a hot case and you need to be as discreet as possible."

"We understand, captain." Sango nodded as she accepted the cold folders.

"Let's get going, Sango. We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Favorite/Review to your heart's content!**

 **-Scallywag**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Among Us-**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Over 2 years ago….**_

* * *

A sharp intake of air was the only sound heard as Kagome sat upright in her bed. Buyo, having become used to her constant movement and sounds while sleeping, slept soundly on the pillow beside the raven-haired woman. Looking over to her alarm clock she saw that it was near two in the morning.

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

 _This time of year is always the worst. The anniversary..._

Even though she wasn't in the building, she could still remember the night that took place four years ago.

 _The flames_...

 _Smoke..._

 _Sirens..._

Tears cornered her eyes.

 _"Mama! Grandpa!" She screamed as she ran from her open drivers' door to the burning building._

Shaking her head, Kagome wiped her eyes and decided that sleep wasn't going to happen. She had to get these images out before she lost her shit.

 _I don't care if it's too early, I have to go run or hit the bag in the shed or something! It won't help anything if I just keep thinking about it..._

Deciding, she turned on a small light and made her way to her closet to get her usual running gear.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was dressed in her black yoga capris, army green tank top with a black running jacket. Reaching for the small iPod on her dresser, she put in the earphones and blasted the loud bass music her brother recommended for her in her ears. Whatever it took to drown out any possibilities of thoughts or outside sounds. After locking her door and slipping the key in a small crack in the wood of the door edge, she started on her usual track.

The heavy bass and screaming lyrics in her earphones drowned out her surroundings as she pushed herself down the sidewalk.

 _Sir, the cause of the fire started in the kitchen...  
_

Biting her lip, even with the music...she still couldn't get the images out of her head…she didn't mean to, but she saw the bodies being pulled from the rubble...

 _Sitting from her seat at the back of the ambulance, Kagome looked up to see two stretchers being rolled from the smoking rubble. Vile made its way up her throat as she ran to the grass next to her._

Then there was Souta...her beloved little brother...she thanked her lucky stars that he was at a friends house that night.

 _"Kagome, what happened?!" He cried as he clenched her shirt. "Where's momma and gramps?!"_

He cried so much those first three months...

 _Miss. Higurashi, we believe that this was an electrical fire. One of the older electrical s_ _ockets must've set fire to the kitchen and spread across the house. Something must have happened to prevent your family from escaping..._

Kagome didn't know she stopped in the middle of the trail with her fists clenched at her sides and a look of sorrow in her eyes.

That day she lost two family members as well as a part of her. Every day she has the memories of what happened plague her mind. All the scenes played before her and slammed her heart into overdrive. The emotions from that night took over and purged her body of senses. She had to watch her house, a house filled with so many memories, light into flames and destroy everything.

Taking a big breath the girl let out a scream in frustration and agony.

The sound echoed around the trees and open space of the walking trail in the park. She stood there for a few moments while she used her breathing to get calmed down. Why was tonight different? She was usually able to just run and drown her thoughts with music as she pumped her body into her sweet runners high. Now all she wanted to was to punch a wall.

A sudden movement from the trees caused her to stiffen. There was an unusual feeling in the atmosphere that started to inch towards hers. She found this to be familiar...but it wasn't friendly...furrowing her brow she started to stretch her aura slowly. She knew that she had her aura muted, but she wasn't able to stretch it very far without lifting the mute. After stretching it maybe a couple more feet from a ten feet distance from herself she found the source of the suspicious aura and she mentally stopped herself from gasping. This wasn't a friend.

After turning off her iPod, "Who's there?" Her voice didn't show a lot of hesitation as it bounced in the space. She then took her earbuds out and put them in her pocket as she turned around to face the direction of the source of the aura. The individual stepped out of the shadows of the trees that lined the jogger's trail. The figure was slim and tall, dressed in a tight black suit that covered her legs all the way to her feet. Her neck and face were the only parts of her body that were uncovered.

"I'm suprised there is someone out running at this time." A smooth voice replied. She was most definitely not human, Kagome concluded as she looked the figure up and down. Her aura gave that much away. _A demon_ … The tone of voice said that the figure was a woman with the high register of the tone. The woman gave a chuckle, "I was going to say that I don't think you know what's about to happen, but with that face, I think you do."

"Are you here to kill me?" Kagome said through her teeth. The small demon just chuckled, causing Kagome to be confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't usually kill all the people that I track down but I do enjoy it." She straightened herself out. "I'm just here to take you to my master."

"Your master?"

"Look, either you can come willingly and make my job easier or I'll drag you kicking and screaming. I honestly don't care either way since I'm not allowed to kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The woman sighed at the response. "What do you mean you can't kill me?"

"So nosey." Next thing Kagome knew the woman was in front of her grabbing her left wrist. Before she could even make a grasp her whole body was spun 180 degrees and the front of her body was pushed against the bark of the tree next to the trail. Grunting at the discomfort of the bark digging into her skin, Kagome gritted her teeth while her hands were being brought to her back. "That was easy."

 _Not today, bitch._

Kagome brought her head back until she felt contact with the woman's face. A surprised grunt reached her ears at the same time as the release of one of her wrists. Kagome then spun around on her target and yanked the other captured wrist causing the disoriented woman to move with the motion. This left her open. Kagome brought her free hand back and launched a blow to her attacker's stomach, causing her to groan and bend over. Without thinking, Kagome brought her knee up into contact with her head. The woman fell to the floor, using this chance Kagome backed away from her and started down the familiar path back to the street.

She was stopped by a hand on her ankle. The pull caused her to fall face first into the dirt. Groaning, Kagome looked down and saw an angry, bloodied nosed woman.

"I'll give you props for surprising me. I'll remember that next time I'm sent on a retrieve mission." The woman pulled Kagome to her as she stood up. Not thinking of giving in, Kagome used her free foot to sweep underneath the woman's legs, but was stopped by her other hand. Not entertained by the events, the woman's eyes started to glow red. "I'm getting real tired of your shit. Keep this up I might just 'accidentally' make you lose your leg."

"What do you want with me?" Kagome scrunched up her nose at the frustration.

"Just know that you're a valuable asset."

"Valuable asset?"

"As I said, I _really_ don't have the patience to explain. Just shut up and stop squirming!"

"I don't know what kind of valuable asset I will be to you guys. But I don't take kindly to being dragged against my will! So Let go!" Kagome didn't know why she did it, but she held out her right hand and a bright pink light illuminated in front of her and shot out at her attacker. The woman screamed in pain as she let Kagome go and backed away. Awestruck by the light that came out of her hand, Kagome couldn't help but stare at her hand. _This isn't the first time….._ Remembering her situation, she pushed herself off the ground and scrambled down the trail.

Heart pounding, breath panting, feet pushing the dirt with all they've got, Kagome booked it.

 _A demon…_ She was in a real pickle and she had to be smart. No one was going to save her. No matter how much she wanted saving

Kagome halted at the end of the dirt running trail that led into the center of the park. She could feel the sweat sliding down her neck, face, and back but she honestly didn't care. The destination at the front of her mind was somewhere public. Police would be useless and she didn't want the woman to go to her home in case she didn't know the location of where she lived. However, she forgot that it was near three in the morning and people usually didn't even start their commute to work until six or seven. What was she supposed to do until then?

The sound of crunching and skin stretching shook her as she whipped her body to the source of the sound. Hovering maybe ten feet away from her was a halfway transformed being. The best way that Kagome could describe it would be that the woman was split in two and a giant centipede erupted from the split between the sternum. As the creature slid more out of the human shell, the body split more until it was completely in two. The creature was towering and showcased human arms and hands in place of the appendages.

 _What. The. Fuck._

It was as if the woman was peeling her skin off and showcasing shiny, leathery skin. It rose higher and higher into the sky until the beast did not have the strength to hold itself up. The loud crash of the creature's body made Kagome's own body lift a couple of centimeters off the ground. After landing on the ground again with a soft thud on her bottom, two piercing red eyes met blue, causing her insides to freeze.

"You can't escape me!" Kagome managed to get on her feet and make it a few feet away before she felt multiple hands grab at her. She rose up from the ground as the many limbs grabbed at her body. Looking back, she saw the beast up close. While the skin of the creature was, as guessed, rough and leathery, the appearance was strangely familiar to the previous woman and different. There were demonic features that were obviously noticeable, even if she wasn't right in front of her face. The creature had two pairs of red eyes and a wicked 'Chester-the-Cat' like grin that revealed rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

"Foolish human," The voice was not the woman's voice, but a slightly familiar demonic voice. "You believe that you could escape Madame Centipede?"

Kagome struggled against the grips of the arms that held her. Like a centipede, the arms went down the body from the beginning to the end. The ones at the upper part of the body gripped at her while the arms at the bottom of the body caused her to move around. Kagome felt them moving and she tried to think fast on how to escape her situation.

"Let me go!" Kagome spat at the beast.

"No," the beast said, the next thing she realizes she's being thrown into the air. The scream stops in her throat as she watches the trees blur past her accention into the sky. Her body felt weightless as she reached the apex of the climb and her stomach dropped as she felt gravity work on her body. The beast was laughing below, enjoying its new toy. "maybe I'll catch you, maybe I won't." It mused.

After a couple more throws and Kagome getting nowhere by trying to fight back, the centipede decided to move from throwing her in the air to tossing her down the trail path they just came from.

Kagome skidded across the dirt and grass with a screech of pain. The rocks and twigs scratched at her skin and clothing. Coming to a stop against the trunk of a tree, Kagome cracked open her eyes to see her attacker ascending on her form.

"Not going to put up a fight?" It teased as it picked her up again with the many centipede arms and pushed her against the trees. The creature moved the end of its tail to push Kagome against the tree and wrapped itself around her. Like a snake squeezing its prey before eating it.

Kagome felt all her air escape her. She had to fight back somehow…..but she felt so helpless. _  
_

Just as Kagome's vision started to blur with the darkness, a shout of blurred words and the creature let out a painful shriek. Warm liquid splashed her as the tentacles released her from the tree.

Falling to the ground with a thud and a gasp as she landed on her hands and knees, Kagome instantly started sucking in air. After a second she started to half crawl and half run away from the commotion behind her.

"You impotent child!" The beast screeched.

"Nasty hag!" A deep voice spat back.

Kagome managed to put at least 20 feet between her and the scene that was being unveiled before she turned around to see what was going on. Even with the street lights that light up the joggers trails, she could still make out some of the two figures characteristics. What really got her attention though, was the new figure with a white braid going down their back.

She was looking in the direction of the shiny hair and was met with a surprising sight. The deep voice suggested a male of some sort and because the figure had their back to her, she was only able to distinguish a lean figure that was standing in an attack stance. His body was covered in dark clothing, making it hard to really size him up. The only thing she could say for certain was that he was lean and tall. He was probably around 5'8 or even 6 feet tall and showed no hesitation for attacking the giant centipede.

Kagome saw that the centipede received a blow to its back earlier with the dark red liquid flowing down its back. The dark man managed to tear into the leathery skin and take out a giant chunk of the tail.

Suddenly the centipede erupted into laughter.

"The fake police came to stop me?" The beast asked incredulously to the dark figure.

"You got in my way." He shot back as he advanced onto the creature. Moving with light-speed, Kagome only managed to get the direction of the attack before the beast was pushed away and more dark liquid flowed from the new cuts on its skin.

The creature struck back and sent the dark figure flying into the trees on the edge of the jogging trail. Laughing, the creature raced to the figure.

Seeing that the creatures attentions were away from her, Kagome saw her chance to escape. The path was clear and she knew she could get out. But….

What about the figure? The figure saved her and, from the sound of the familiarity with the creature, the figure knew what they were getting themselves into.

 _I have to go help._

Kagome started running into the woods after the two fighting silhouettes.

After tugging along the trees, Kagome was brought to a gruesome sight.

The dark figure was slashing at the creature with fast and precise attacks. Every swipe there was more blood to add to the puddles on the grass.

"You're making a grave mistake, half-demon." The creature growled as another attack was given on its left side.

"You made the mistake of interfering with a Watcher investigation."

"We don't care about your childish investigations." A bloody tail swiped at the dark figure, however, the figure jumped out of the way.

"Well I'm not too happy about it either, but you still got in the way and attacked my assignment!" Landing in a tree branch the figure kept barking at the creature. "So back off!"

"Please." The laugh coming from the creature sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Her blood is rare and very valuable. My league has plans for her."

 _Plans….?_

"Not if I have a say in that!" In a blur, the figure was on the creature and attacking her. Within a couple of slashes from what looked like claws, the creature was screeching and launched the figure against the trees.

"Go ahead and kill me, but it won't stop the others from coming for her."

The fighting kept at this for another couple of minutes as Kagome tried to process what was going on. Not only did the creature confirm that she was being followed, but she was being hunted. 'Her blook is rare and very valuable.' She thought that coming here would be a good idea and now she felt the urge to run away. She had to. She had to get out of here; far away.

Without another word she was running with all she had.

* * *

 _Inuyasha_

 _Shit_. He saw the girl running back to the entrance of the park after the giant centipede said the other league wanted her. This wasn't going to be pretty, he had to get rid of this thing and go after her.

Grunting in aggravation, Inuyasha cut his palms to unleash his Blades of Blood on to the demon. It did the trick and sent the beast into shreds. Smirking at his work, Inuyasha landed on the ground and started after the running girl.

It didn't take long till he came up behind her. They were just on the outskirts of the park as Inuyasha rounded her and faced her. Her blue eyes widened in suprise at the appearance of him. The once far away face was just a couple of feet from him twisted in a surprised and horrified look. It only lasted for a moment and was replaced by a look of curiosity.

They both stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Inuyasha saw from the motion of her eyes that she was sizing him up. There was no doubt that she could probably hold her ground with him, but he wasn't about to fight someone he was supposed to watch. There was also that fact that he was part demon, which allowed him to have a more muscle and speed advantage over her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Gold.

His eyes were the most striking shade of gold that she's ever seen.

This was the silver haired man who had been following her for the past few months.

"I know you..." She trailed off. Suprised by this, Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at her. "I noticed you about two months ago..." She seemed in a trance of some sort as she spoke. "Your silver hair was kinda hard not to notice."

"How…how did you know that? About me following you?" Inuyasha felt his blood freeze. She knew!? How in the hell did she know?

"You weren't really quiet about it." Kagome said as if it was plainly obvious to everyone, except him.

"W-Wench just what are you?"

"Wench?!" For some reason, that name made her break out of her trance. She was angry and Inuyasha couldn't help but think her face was funny when she was angry. "For your information that isn't my name!"

"Trust me I'm aware." Inuyasha had to get her to base. She knew about him and now she was exposed to the paranormal world. "Listen, what you saw tonight...is a big deal. " Shit, he didn't know how to do this. Miroku and Jeri were better for this. "You need to come with me."

"Now hold on, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You really don't have much of a choice wench." He started advancing towards her. She caught sight of him closing up on her and started backing up. There was a gleam of rebellion in her eyes that screamed, _I won't go easy_.

 _I would be more surprised if you did._

And a fight did she put up.

He was able to grab her arms and pull her to him. While this was happening he also spun her around to where her back was to him and he put her hands behind her back easily thanks to his strength, but he was able to feel her fight back at it. She tried with all her might to get herself freed. Kicking, trying to bite him, she would swing her head back and try to his teeth or nose, and she even tried to swing him over her shoulder on to the ground but he held his ground. It was then that he realized that she wasn't going quietly and he had to take some drastic measures. Inuyasha put one of his hands over her small wrists and his other hand went to her neck.

"W-wait! Get your hands off of-" Her voice died down as Inuyasha pushed on the pressure point on her neck. After she went limp for a few seconds he let go of it and adjusted her in his arms so he was carrying her bridal style.

 _I hope Jeri doesn't kill me._

* * *

 **2 years earlier...**

 _Interrogation Room 3_

"So what do we have so far with all the information we have gathered?" Miroku ran his hand through his greasy black hair. It's been almost 14 hours since he has slept and the only thing he's done for this shift was to comb through the murders of the teenage girls. He could recite the entirety of each of their crime scene and autopsy reports. What really took the majority of the time was trying to find all the paperwork for each girl. The boxes that the files came in were so disorganized. There were parts of reports that were missing, then they would find them in another girl's files. It was a huge mess and their workplace showed it.

"You know all of what we have." Sango mumbled from across the desk. Her head was laid down on her folded arms in a manner of defeat and exhaustion.

"We have to find a better way of organizing this information." Miroku waved his hand over the mess of paper and boxes that littered the room. They were borrowing one of the interrogation rooms to load up on their case information. Sango lifted her head, shooting a look of sarcastic bewilderment.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Seriously, I feel like everything is a mess with how they spurred this on us." Miroku got up from his chair to the nearest box. "They didn't even organize each murder with their own box, it was just however they could fit the paper in there." Miroku sifted through more papers until he just got flustered and flipped the box causing all the papers to fly to the floor. Groaning in frustration he turned to his partner. "I need a break."

"Go." Songo said with closed eyes. She heard the door close loudly after a few minutes. It wasn't a loud slam, but it wasn't quiet. Sighing as she moved her hands to her face, she was exhausted as well. _Grumpy or not, he had a point._ The organization of the files really threw them for a loop. They had to dig and dig to find each of the cases reports and they still couldn't find the third victims evidence report or the first victims parents statements or the second victims photos of the crime scene. She supposed that they will find them eventually, they just had to get them organized. Rising from her chair, she made her way to the box Miroku threw over and picked up the fallen papers. Tired eyes barely skimmed over the writings as she stuffed them into the box and brought it to the table she was working at.

 _Do I dare try and organize this in this mind frame?_ Sighing, Sango waved her white flag and decided to call it a night. Trying to preserve where she was in her research, she gathered the files she was reading and pulled him together to store within a box. After gathering her papers she stumbled and tripped against the table.

Hissing in pain as her knee collided with the leg of the table and her hands instinctively pushed against the edge of the table. The pain subsided as soon as it came. As she opened her eyes she was met with a scene that drew her eyes together.

When she stumbled, she dropped the files and caused them to spill across the table and even onto the floor. There were various pictures of each of the victims on the floor. Scanning the pictures, there was something there that the two detectives didn't put together. Slowly moving to the floor to look at the pictures closer, Sango wanted to smack herself for her own stupidity.

 _Their appearances…_

While they were different people, their physical characteristics could've made them sisters or at least cousins. They each had insanely light hair with tanned skin. The body shapes of them were also similar with a slight difference in heights and even similar eye color. What was interesting was that they each had purple eyes when they were discovered. Sango, curious, went searching for their files to look for a specific piece of information. Their eye color.

After finding the appropriate files, she looked through each of them to find their eye colors and to see if any of them had a habit of wearing colored contacts. She knew this was a trend in teenagers. However, she found that each of these girls didn't wear contacts at all, even if they had glasses.

Even so, whoever kidnapped them wanted their eyes to be that color. Even their clothes were similar….their size….skin tone….

 _Whoever is kidnapping these girls...wants to make them into someone specific._

They're looking for someone!

Sango sprang up with newfound energy. She had to find Miroku!

Rushing out the room like a mad woman, Sango ran into her partner as he was walking back to the room with a tall cup of coffee.

"Woah!" Sango hit the brakes immediately as her eyes found him. The action caused her to stumble slightly, but she managed to recover with giant eyes to her partner. "You gotta listen to this!"

Miroku raised both his eyebrows to his partner's actions. "Sango, are you okay?"

"We missed something so obvious in victimology. Come here!" Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and started dragging him back to the room.

"Sango I will cry if you make me spill my coffee!" Rolling her eyes, Sango stopped at the table and lifted all the pictures of the victims.

"Look at these pictures of the victims." Miroku put his coffee down on the table and took the pictures from the frizzle-haired woman. Sango could see that Miroku was connecting the dots.

"I'm such an idiot…." Miroku whispered as he put a hand to his head.

"No this is something we can work with." Sango started looking for one of the crime scene reports. "Let's go back to the crime scene report, what was something strange that was reported at the scene?"

Miroku fumbled with his collar. "The first victim was carefully placed under the tree she was discovered. She was discovered by a morning jogger. She wearing a completely white kimono-"

"What about the second victim?"

"The second victim was found in a flower garden next to city hall. Ironically her parents worked there, even though there are cameras everywhere they managed to stay away from them and didn't get detected. She was in a similar kimono and-"

"Third victim."

"She was placed on a blanket in a park across town. She wore a kimono like the first victim-"

"Fourth victim."

"Damnit Sango what are you-"

"What about their eyes?!" Sango felt herself become jittery and very impatient. _I need some sleep_.

"What about them? They're all different." Miroku took a deep breath and another drink of his coffee.

"They each had in purple contacts."

"Colorful contacts are a popular trend going on these days."

"Miroku, look at the evidence. These girls are physically similar and they were drained of blood. They were then put in similar clothing and whoever did this took the time to place them carefully at the scene. They feel guilty for killing them, but with the way they're appearing it's like they're a replacement for someone. Each of these girls never wore contacts. Even though the third victim had bad eyes and wore glasses. She was never seen with contacts."

"Holy shit…"

"Exactly!"

"But...wait...Sango get me the autopsy reports."

After searching for the correct files, Sango slid the reports over to Miroku with a snicker. Miroku read the files with a suspicious stare to Sango.

"Well, I'll be damned...wait, Sango." Miroku looked up at the woman. "There's only one line of vampires with purple eyes."

"If they're putting purple contacts into the girls they have to be looking for someone."

"So we should go pay a little visit to them and see if maybe one of them went missing or had a recent death."

"We'll have to do this later in the day." Sango looked at her watch and yawned.

"This could work in our favor, we need a nap." Sango yawned and nodded.

The door suddenly opened with the captain sticking his head in.

"I need you two asap. There's been a break in Takahashi's case."

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **If you got confused on something that was said in this chapter or previous chapters, have no fear! All will be answered soon.****

 **Also, a big thank you to those who favorited and/or followed! I was curious and looked up the favorites and follows and saw that more joined. Y'all put a smile on my face!**

 **Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Please review/favorite!**

 **...or not.**

 **I can't tell you how to live your life.**

 **-Scallywag**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Among Us-**

* * *

"Captain, slow down. The coffee hasn't kicked in yet." Miroku trailed after his captain as the three of them made their way to the central part of the building. There the two past by others hard at work while they focused on their tasks at hand. "You gotta be more specific right now. What do you mean there's been a break in Inuyasha's case? I didn't know that his kind of case can even have a break."

"Wasn't he just supposed to watch someone?" Sango interjected from beside Jeri. She had to quicken her pace to be able to be beside him.

Replying to Miroku, "What I mean is, I got a call from him saying that he ran into trouble. A demon from one of the dark leagues made an appearance. He had to take care of them and things got complicated." Captain Jeri replied like a robot on repeat.

"Is he talking about Ura?"

"No, there was another demon that was following her."

"Another one?" Sangos eyebrow raised at that.

"But he only ran into one of them?" The captain nodded. Miroku cursed.

"What happened to the demon that made an appearance?"

"Surprisingly, she is still alive. Takahashi said that he even pulled his Blades of Blood and she survived. We sent some cleaners out to take care of the damage, and we got her in magic straining gear. She's in a cell in the basement."

"I'm guessing you're going to want us to interrogate her?"

Jeri smirked at Sango in confirmation.

"Captain, with all due respect, what does this have to do with us?" Sango felt her eyelids sag without any hope of stopping them. _What I wouldn't give for a double-shot coffee right now. Or 4 hours of sleep._ The captain stopped before the doorway of his office and looked at his detectives with sympathy gracing his face.

"I know you two have been here today longer than a lot of us, and I'm grateful. The reason I'm keeping you for a little longer is that….well…" Jeri looked around to see who else was in earshot. "Takahashi fucked up." The words came as a whisper to the two detectives, but they were able to make it out. Mirkou was the first to reply with a raise of his eyebrow and tired eyes.

"This is Inuyasha we're talking about…."

"No." He narrowed his gaze at them. "He got caught." Jeri spoke between his teeth to the two. Two pairs of wide eyes zoned in on him, giving him their absolute attention. "The assignment he was to observe knew of his presence and she even witnessed him fight a demonic centipede."

Sango groans into her hands.

"He is bringing her here now." Sighing as he put his hands into his hair to move his bangs from his eyes. "It's a little early in the plan, but with any luck convincing her won't be too hard-"

"Convincing her?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "Early in the plan? Captain, please enlighten us on what the literal fuck is going on." Seeing that there was going to have to be more explanation before this went down, Jeri motioned to his office with his head. The two followed him to the office. After closing the door behind them, Jeri started his brief explanation.

* * *

The first thing that Kagome realized as she slowly regained consciousness was that it was absolutely too quiet. She didn't hear the soft snoring of her cat or the on-going traffic that was constant in front of her house or her phone chiming with her alarm ringtone. Those were a few things she was use to hearing when she woke up in the morning. Then she concluded that she was not in her bed. The surface underneath her was too firm and cold against her skin to be her bed. She began to flex her fingers slowly at first then a little faster. This movement caused the fabric to slightly crinkle in the silent atmosphere.

While there were sounds such as footsteps and muffled voices, they sounded far away. She moved her head slightly for the fabric underneath to make another crinkling sound that was similar to the sheets under her. After she turned her head to the side she then started to crack open her eyes only to be met with the sight of bunk beds. Confused, Kagome moved to sit up. Not registering that she too was in a bunk bed, her head hit the bottom of the top bunk with a soft thud. Hissing from the surprise, Kagome lowered her head and felt the area that was hit. There was a slight tender spot where it was hit, but the pain subsided as soon as it happened. This was more for surprise than pain.

Looking around her surroundings, Kagome came to the conclusion that she was not at home or in the park. The collection of neatly made bunk beds made her think along the lines of military related. She saw that the beds were lined across the wall from her as well as along the wall behind her. Each bed was made up perfectly with no wrinkles in the blankets.

 _Am I in some military camp?_ Moving slowly off the bed, Kagome looked around and saw that she was the only one in the room. _How did I even get here?_ Memories of the park filled her mind, it was a pair of gold eyes and silver hair that made Kagome grit her teeth. _That jerk! He used a pressure point on me!  
_

As if the words triggered her memory, blurs of images flooded her mind. She could recall her jog in the park. Being stopped and attacked by the black-suited woman. The light that came out of her hands-

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Kagome thought back on that specific memory.

 _"I don't know what kind of valuable asset I will be to you guys. But I don't take kindly to being dragged against my will! So Let go!" Kagome didn't know why she did it, but she held out her right hand and a bright pink light illuminated in front of her and shot out at her attacker. The woman screamed in pain as she let Kagome go and backed away. Awestruck by the light that came out of her hand, Kagome couldn't help but stare at her hand._

Raising her right hand, Kagome looked it over. There was nothing unusual about her hand. It was as normal as a hand could be. Running a hand over her face, _Why didn't I freak out more when that happened? A light came out of my hand. A light came out of my hand... my hand._

The fact that she wasn't very questioning or concerned frightened her more than her situation. There was also the fact that she recalled it happening once before. The only problem was that she was coming up blank on when it was or how it happened. That was scaring her more. She could feel a painful pulsing start from the back of her eyes and spread to the sides of her head. It was as if someone had her head in their grasp and was squeezing it. Squinting in pain, Kagome tried to message the area.

There was a cracking sound that came from in front of her. The door on the other side opened revealing a dark haired woman.

"It's about time you woke up," The woman said with a stoic expression on her face as she stepped more into the room.

Upon seeing her fully, Kagome noticed that despite her expression, she was beautiful. Her dark eyes were almost black as they locked on to her. She wore a very basic style of clothing. Black pants with closed toe heels and a long sleeved purple and white striped shirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her face done with light makeup. After she closed the door she turned to face Kagome. "I thought for sure that Takahashi killed you."

Taken back by the sudden change in atmosphere, Kagome wasn't sure what to say back to her. She just woke up in a strange, unfamiliar environment and this woman thought she was dead. The dark haired woman just moved her thin lined mouth into a small smile as she chuckled and started walking to her.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say to someone who just woke up. How are you feeling?" The woman was now in front of the bed that Kagome was sitting on. _She's asking how I am...when I was dragged here unconscious..._

"Where am I? Is this a police station?" The woman cracked a small smile. _Why is she finding this humorous?_

"I'm not really at liberty to tell you, unfortunately."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?"

The woman pulled her lower lip in as she contemplated something."We just want to ask you some questions about what happened earlier."

"Earlier? You mean...at the park?"

The woman nodded.

"So this is the police-"

"No, you're not at the police." The woman snapped at her. "I can't tell you." Kagome felt herself chuckle softly at the words.

"You can't tell me where I was taken to against my will?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But I was told to take you to the very person who can."

"Wait a minute." She held up her hands and waved them furiously around her. "I was dragged here by force and now I'm being dragged around again just so someone can tell me why I'm here?! I just went for a jog because I couldn't sleep! That woman came out of nowhere and just started attacking me and spouting-"

"Listen." The sharpness in the woman's voice made Kagome's body freeze. "As much as I want to explain everything so that you'd shut up, I can't. I have orders to just bring you to a room so that they can explain." A silent moment followed them. Releasing a loud breath through her nose, the woman said in a soft, annoyed voice."Just please cooperate."

Kagome lowered her hands and nodded slowly. The woman sighed and extended her hand.

"Call me Kagura." Kagura's hand was surprisingly soft as Kagome grasped it in hers.

"Kagome." The two dropped their hands.

"I'm aware. You've been the topic of the morning."

"Topic?"

Kagura motioned her head to the door as if saying, 'Let's leave'. Kagome stood from the bed, cautious of the top bunk this time.

"Those who saw you being brought in this morning haven't shut up about it. It's been almost 4 hours since then."

"I've been asleep for 4 hours!"

"You see why I thought that idiot killed you?" Gold and silver passed through Kagome's mind.

"Who was that man?"

Smirking, "Some idiot who is getting an ear full from the boss."

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. The hallway she was lead down felt cold. Even with her running jacket she could feel a chill sweep up her figure. It wasn't til they both stopped in front of a door that Kagome realized that they arrived at their destination.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears were still ringing from Jerri and his 'talk'. What really happened was that Inuyasha was dragged into Jerri's office, after dropping off the girl to the bunker, and was yelled at for making a scene in public. Inuyasha wanted to argue that it was almost 2:30 in the morning and not a lot of people were even awake at that time. However, that would've been a wrong thing to do. That man may be the calmest person he's ever met, but he has a set of lungs on him that could wake the dead.

"Fun talk with the boss?" Flattening his ears at the loud voice, Inuyasha shot a death glare at the smirking Miroku. He was leaned against the wall next to him holding his coffee as if it were his lifeline.

"Tons." Even whispering hurt.

The third cup of coffee for Miroku (in just this hour) was brought up to his lips with a slight shrug. "Maybe next time you'll remember not to fuck up."

"I didn't fuck up. The centipede woman came out of fucking no where!"

"Always blaming others for your misdeeds."

"If that wench wasn't out at that time..."

"Why didn't you sense her earlier? You were following Kagome for over 2 months."

"The only one I got was Ura. She was able to slip by me while I chased after her when she left the clinic."

"Nice job."

"Shut up. I already got my ass handed to me for not watching her at the park." Sighing, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not doing anymore babysitting jobs anymore."

The room the two men were standing in was next to the interrogation room that the Kagome girl was to be brought to for questioning. Inuyasha was told to be here to witness her questioning. This night felt like it was going on forever. He thought back to earlier after he knocked the Kagome girl unconscious.

 _ **'Knocking out the person you're supposed to watch is totally the right thing to do.' He mumbled to himself as he carried the small girl into the clearing. He checked on the area to ensure that no one walked into the scene. That would only make things more complicated.**_

 _ **He approached the creature that addressed herself as Madame Centipede and found that she was still alive. He quickly put the girl down in a grassy area, hoping she would remain unconscious. Removing the magic-canceling bracelet from his side pocket on his pants to place it on one of the wrists of the woman's. Instantly she shrunk from the giant centipede to her human form. Her body was covered in scratches and dirt from their earlier battle. There were five distinct claw-like markings that went across her chest that tore through her clothing. Thankfully keeping her covered in the right places as to not expose her. He then reached into his side pocket again and pulled out handcuffed and restrained the woman. He then pulled his phone out and made the call he was dreading.**_

After some discussion, it was decided that Sango and Jeri were to do the questioning for Kagome. In their experience, females tended to feel more comfortable talking to other females. After Sango got her comfortable, Jeri would come in and continue with his portion of questions. Later, after the demon woman woke, they would question the demon. For Madame Centipede, as the woman called herself, that was up to the two men.

The room next to them had a one-way mirror that took up a large chunk of the wall that was connecting the two rooms. The room through the mirror held a metal table with two matching metal chairs on both sides of the table. There was a window that was barred off on the wall across from the door. The wall next to the door had a giant mirror that allowed the people in the next room to see into the room.

"So...is she really the real deal?" Miroku made his way over to his silver-haired friend.

"How much did Cap say?"

"From what I could tell, most of it. I think there is something he's keeping though."

"He could only tell me what I needed to know. You know how I am. Need to know basis only."

"Gotcha."

"I honestly can't say for sure if she's really a Miko or not." Staring at the ground, Inuyasha thought aloud. "Her aura seems normal, yet there were moments when I thought I felt something more. Something more powerful, but right when I thought I knew what it was it vanished. Like someone realized it was out there and quickly put it out..."

"That is peculiar." Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you know if she's been under any Miko training?"

"I don't know how we could find that out." Chuckling, he remarked. "There aren't really any Miko records to look into."

Miroku ignored his sarcasm, "Her grandfather was a shrine priest, correct?"

"As far as her file says, yes."

"So wouldn't she be exposed to his practices?

"I would believe so." Clicking in his head, Inuyasha answered. "Just because someone's family is a certain belief doesn't mean that's what they personally believe."

"I understand that, but she also gave tours of the shrine with intense knowledge and understanding of the belief associated with the place."

"She was raised there. Of course, she would be well versed in that."

"Exactly. Even if she didn't believe it, she knows it very well."

"Say that she is of Shinto beliefs, what if that's just it. That's her religion. What if she isn't a Priestess?"

"Then I guess we just wasted three months of manpower." Sighing, Miroku put his coffee down on the table next to him and picked up the girls file. "I wonder..."

Suddenly there was a sound of a door being open. The two saw the raven-haired girl being led into the interrogation room by Kagura. Even though Inuyasha has been following her for almost three months, he always finds something new about her every time he looks at her. Though he's only gotten close to her once while she was asleep...

 ** _"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Inuyasha cursed under his breath as the rain started to pour down on him. The tree he was currently occupying had started to sway with the fierce wind. Quickly thinking, the half-demon swiftly moved from the tree to the window he knew was unlocked. Inuyasha landed as gracefully as anyone could on the roof ledge in front of the window. Reaching forward to the window, Inuyasha snuck his claws under the window and pulled it up just enough for him to slip in. However, after entering the room quietly he realized that this room belonged to the human girl he was supposed to be watching._**

 ** _Eyes widening in realization, Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward the soft snoring. There, in a heap of her blankets, was Kagome Higurashi._**

 ** _Thanks to his demon traits, he was able to see better in the room. She had kicked her covers off to the foot of her bed and was sprawled all across her mattress. The girl was laying on her back with her head turned to face Inuyasha with her arms laying limp on either side of her. Her legs were curled up to her left side as she turned in her sleep to face Inuyasha. A soft meow made Inuyasha turn his head over to the pillow next to her head and saw her calico cat curled up in a ball on the pillow, looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smirked as the cat readjusted himself and went back to sleep. He was thanking his lucky stars that her floors were carpeted and wouldn't cause his shoes to squeak. Sighing softly in relief his eyes flickered to the source of his attention for the past month.  
_**

 ** _The only light that was coming into the room was a street light that was in front of her window. Her skin was almost glowing against the light with freshness_ _and_ _softness_ _that he felt an urge to confirm. Her calm face was framed by soft black hair that sprawled around her head as if it was a black halo. Unconsciously, Inuyas_ _ha moved his eyes down her body. Again, he has been watching her for almost three months but this was the closest he's ever gotten to her. He can actually see all of her. He knew that she wasn't very tall; 5'5 according to her file. What wasn't said was that she was also curvy at her hips and chest. Her tank top was pushed up to her upper abdomen, showing off her flat stomach. He blushed lightly at that.' I'm about to get as bad as the pervert…'_**

 ** _Her lips parted as she took in a large breath of air and started to move. This startled Inuyasha causing him to look for somewhere to hide. He decided on the closest option: under her bed. He swiftly and quietly moved to the ground and he crawled under the furniture. He could hear her adjusting herself in her sleep. There was a yawn and what sounded like her making a beckoning call to her sleeping cat. The feline let out a small meow, followed by soft purring._**

 ** _"Sorry Buyo, I thought I heard something."_**

Shaking himself back to the present, Inuyasha looked over at his friend. Miroku was just putting the file back on the table as he picked up his coffee again and looked into the room. Miroku's eyebrows shot up at the sight of her.

"I wouldn't mind having her bear my children." The sound of a huff and slam was heard followed by a muffled sound of pain. Miroku held himself together even as pain ran from his foot up this leg. Grabbing the wooden framing of the mirror, he gave a look of lasers to the brown-haired woman standing next to him defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Pervert." Sango seethed as she moved to pick up the file with Kagome's information from the table next to him.

"Geez Sango, what's got you in a mood?" Inuyasha eyed the dark-haired woman as she made her way back to the two. The pain in Miroku's foot was subsiding, but only enough for him to gently put his foot down again. _I forgot she was in the room._

"Was that really necessary?" Fierce violet eyes narrowed on Sangos red-rimmed brown orbs.

"Was your comment really necessary?" She spat back as she walked to the door. Said door suddenly opened, causing Sango to stop in her walk. Jeri entered the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss something? I can feel that something happened."

Sango just shrugged at the captain. "Ushi was just being his perverted self."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku stated. "I was just complimenting a beauti-"

"Beautiful woman." Sango air quoted, turning to glare at the man. "You 'complement' all the women that come in your sight. This poor girl has had a nightmare come true and you're talking about her like she's livestock."

"I wouldn't say all the woman who come in my sight. I was not-"

"Oh, it's every woman. Even the women you ride in the subway with." Her eyes lit with humor. "Even the woman you take your suit to at the launders!"

"Those are all beautiful woman who I would love to have bear my children!"

"You always say that to every woman you compliment. Hell, every woman you talk to you want to bear your children."

"But I talk to you..."

"Not even if you were the last man on this planet."

"I doubt you'll get a better offer." He stated.

Sangos eyes and mouth went wide at the comment and launched at the dark-haired man. Shouts of protest and commands filled the small room. Inuyasha went to block her path from the pale-faced Miroku while Jeri grabbed Sango from behind.

"We don't have time for another one of your arguments!" Jerri's voice rang over the three others. The room froze and three pairs of eyes went to the captain. "Sango, get over to the next room for the questioning." He let go of the girl. Adjusting his clothes, "You need to get her to talk about the night. Make sure you get all that she remembers from when she woke up to being dragged off by Takahashi." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "You also have to get what we talked about in my office, got it?"

Sango nodded quietly.

"Good, tell her that your boss will be in soon to explain why she is here. You just need to get information about what happened tonight."

Glaring back at the frozen Miroku, she turned to pick up the file and left the room without another word.

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Did I really just say that to her?" Miroku gasped as he stared at his hands as if there was something on it. Chuckling, Inuyasha nodded at him. "I'm going to get it later."

"Your marital spats will have to wait." Jeri muttered as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You guys still fight like a married couple?" Inuyasha raised an amused eyebrow at the wide-violet eyed man.

"She misunderstands my ways as perverted. I simply want to start a family and she takes it as me trying to get laid every night."

Rolling his eyes, Jerri turned his attention to the interrogation room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, Kagome felt her anxieties build up. _Am I at the police? Are these the police? No one has said anything about me being arrested. But they said this wasn't the police. Wait, where else would I be? Why am I so worried if this is the police? What-_

The sound of a doorknob being turned made her mind stop thinking altogether. Kagome raised her head to the opening door as another woman entered. At first glance, the woman before Kagome was possibly a couple of years older than she was. Her hair was haphazardly tied in a messy bun at the top of her head. The clothes she had on were a pair of black pants with a long sleeve pink sweater that was pushed up to her elbows. She didn't say a word till she made it to the seat across from her at the table.

"Kagome Higurashi." She smiled at the raven-haired girl. "My name is Sango Sui. I'm the Sergeant here."

"Hi." Her voice was quiet compared to the women's confidence before her. "I was told that you just wanted to ask me some questions…and would explain why I'm here."

"Correct, I understand that there was a commotion tonight in the park." Her voice was like an automatic robot. Though Kagome could hear a tinge of sleepiness mixed in.

"Commotion?" A sense of dread filled Kagome's stomach.

"Yeah, say..." She moved her head and hands in a side to side gesture. "A fight... or giant centipedes coming out of people."

"Oh….that." _They're going to call me crazy..._

"Not exactly normal, huh."

"Do you actually believe that happened?"

Raising a delicate brown eyebrow, "Do you?"

Kagome looked at her joined hands in front of her. "I've been told that my imagination runs away from me sometimes."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother, the police, everyone."

"What did you see, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome." She shot back harsher than necessary. "People called my mother by Ms. Higurashi. I just want to be called Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome. I just need to know what you saw."

"Why do you want to know what I saw? Didn't Goldie tell you what he saw and did?"

Sangos professional mask broke as a small half snort and half laugh left her lips at the nickname. "Goldie?"

"Yes, there was a man with a long silver braid and golden eyes in the park. He was the one who made me pass out."

"Yes, he's told us his story. We just need yours." She said with a small smile. Seeing her hesitation she continued. "We're not here to judge or make fun of you. We want to know why that woman was so interested in you. The man who brought you only heard half the conversation so he can only give up half the information."

"Okay," Kagome took a deep breath and exhales so she could begin her story. "I just needed to run. So I left my house and ran to the park. I took my usual trail but had to stop for a moment. It was then that she came out of the woods and started talking to me."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know...she was wearing all black and it was dark. I couldn't see much."

"What did she say when she talked to you?"

"Just made comments about how I was out late for a run..." Thinking back to her encounter with the woman the night before...

 ** _"I'm surprised there is someone out running at this time." A smooth voice replied. She was most definitely not human, Kagome concluded as she looked the figure up and down. Her aura gave that much away. A demon… The tone of voice said that the figure was a woman with the high register of the tone. The woman gave a chuckle, "I was going to say that I don't think you know what's about to happen, but with that face, I think you do."_**

 ** _"Are you here to kill me?" Kagome said through her teeth. The small demon just chuckled, causing Kagome to be confused._**

 ** _"Don't get me wrong, I don't usually kill all the people that I track down but I do enjoy it." She straightened herself out. "I'm just here to take you to my master."_**

 ** _"Your master?"_**

 ** _"Look, either you can come willingly and make my job easier or I'll drag you kicking and screaming. I honestly don't care either way since I'm not allowed to kill you."_**

 ** _"I'm not going anywhere with you." The woman sighed at the response. "What do you mean you can't kill me?"_**

"She couldn't kill me." Startled by her abrupt response, Sango narrowed her eyes to the girl.

"Did she say why?"

 ** _"What do you want with me?" Kagome scrunched up her nose at the frustration._**

 ** _"Just know that you're a valuable asset."_**

 ** _"Valuable asset?"_**

"Just that I was a valuable asset."

"Did anything strange happen before," Smiling slightly. "Goldie showed up?"

 _ **"I don't know what kind of valuable asset I will be to you guys. But I don't take kindly to being dragged against my will! So Let go!" Kagome didn't know why she did it, but she held out her right hand and a bright pink light illuminated in front of her and shot out at her attacker. The woman screamed in pain as she let Kagome go and backed away. Awestruck by the light that came out of her hand, Kagome couldn't help but stare at her hand. This isn't the first time…..Remembering her situation, she pushed herself off the ground and scrambled down the trail.**_

"Stranger than a giant centipede coming out of a person?"

"Or equal to."

After a few silent moments, Kagome just shook her head and looked at the woman with a tired face. "Just where the hell am I? The FBI? CIA? Narnia? Wonderland?"

Biting her lip, Sango sighed and looked the girl dead in the eyes. "Before I answer that I'm going to ask you something. Please answer truthfully."

Kagome nodded.

"You were raised in the Shinto religion, yes?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded once slowly.

"So, you're familiar with Mikos?"

"Yes, female priests."

"Mikos are more than that. They are seen as women of purity and power. They can also take down powerful demons while conducting purity rituals on wounds to get rid of an infection that could turn serious. That's just what I can think of off the top of my head."

"I was only taught-" Kagome's mind went blank. Confused, she tried to remember the Miko lessons that her grandfather or father had taught her. Each time she tried she could feel the onset of a headache at the sides of her head.

"You were only taught...?"

"I...I can't remember..." She let out a breath of defeat. "That's strange…"

"What do you remember?"

"They don't kill." Her response was instant and certain.

"No, but they purify. Sometimes there are beings who are so impure that they turn to dust."

Kagome sat there with the pink light that came from her hand filling her mind.

"I asked you that because Mikos are very rare these days. Even with the majority of Japan as Shinto, there are very few. " While this wasn't true, it was for the Mikos that Sango was referring to.

"I haven't fully noticed. What does this have to do with where I am?"

Sighing, Sango was about to say something. Then the handle of the door rattled, startling the two females. It opened to reveal a new face. An older man with warm brown eyes and a balding head.

"Sorry to disturb, Sango, why don't you take a moment. I'll take it from here." Sango stared at the captain confused. They agreed to let her handle this part. "There's coffee." A happy sigh escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Sango gave a small nod to the man as she raised from the chair and exited the room.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm Captain Robert Jeri." He held out his hand for her to shake. Hesitantly, Kagome reached out to shake his hand. "I apologize for taking up your time." He took the seat across from her.

"I just want to know why I'm here. What do you want with me?"

"I understand. However before I tell you, I need to make sure you understand something. There is a reason that we've been watching you for almost three months. We wouldn't intrude in your life if we didn't have an excuse." Taking a deep breath. "We have reason to believe that you are a miko, Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the man. "That doesn't answer my question."

Chuckling, "You don't seem surprised with this."

"I'm the heir to the Higurashi Shrine. I became a Miko in training the minute that I was signed over the shrine."

"What is your definition of a Miko?"

Confused, Kagome thought it over before answering. Growing up, her grandfather had talked to her about priests and priestesses off and on. He had mini-lessons with her regarding shrine duties and even some, at the time, silly ritual or remedy that 'goes back through the Higurashi generations'.

"A Miko takes care of the shrine that they are responsible for. They are to clean and care for it each and every day. I have to keep everything up and running. Make sure that all of the artifacts are safe. " Listing off all the duties that her grandfather had taught her, Kagome spoke again. "I wasn't aware that we also could produce lights from our hands."

"I'm going to be quite blunt, Kagome, and say that after tonight you'll believe me when I say that there are other forces at work." He captured her eyes with his in a serious stare. "You saw first hand what you can do. That was just your basic instincts trying to protect you. I can only imagine you if you were a trained priestess. I understand that your grandfather was a priest, however, he wasn't one with purity so he did not possess any powers other than simple shrine performances.

"You're at an organization known as the Watchers. Here, we are responsible for supervising the supernatural world." Contemplating something, the captain shrugged. "You can think of us as the police force for that area."

Kagome felt oddly anxious as the man in front of her pulled the tan file he held in his hands to the table. After he opened it up he looked at her and gave a friendly smile.

"I'm going to be honest and say that this is a first."

"I'm guessing you don't usually follow people that shoot light from their hands?" The man chuckled.

"On the contrary, we've had a few priests and priestesses here, but they didn't stir up this much attention as you did."

"I'm sorry you lost me. I still don't fully understand why I am of interest. If there are others why am I here?"

"Recently there has been a decline of priestesses and priests in the world. Their powers are quite interesting. They have the power to purify the impure and to offer spiritual assistance when against the paranormal."

"Why is there a decline lately?"

"Sadly, they are seen as a threat to many demons or undead. They've been known to track them down and kill them and their bloodline."

"That makes sense. Back in the forest, the centipede lady said that my blood was rare and valuable."

"Without priests or priestesses, we are left with having to dig deeper into our research on finding new ways to have an extra level over the others to help contain them."

"You sound like you guys try to control rather than help."

"It sounds worse than it actually is. Mortals are just not in the mindset for the paranormal to come out of hiding. While there are lots of evidence that show sightings of the paranormal, we step in and find ways to make it a hoax or 'clean up' any evidence before more see it. Humans are in the midst of just coming to terms with homosexuality and equality of different races." Jeri took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't get me started on their equality or atrocious laws. Believe it or not, there are other species that are still to be up for discussion. What would they think about having live monsters living among them? What about having werewolf children go to school with humans? Vampires taking over nigh shift jobs? Or what about having schools redo their programs to assist in educating everyone on how each species works?" He sighed."It's overwhelming to just think about it. Right now everything is in a balance. We have our ways and the mortals have their ways."

Kagome kept eye contact with Jeri the entire time he talked. Each word stuck to her brain as if they were a lifeline to her survival.

What he was saying made sense. At the moment, the world is in a rough time adapting to new changes. Or even changing in general. If they came out to the world there could be chaos. People woudln't know how to react to the idea of their scary bedtime stories being true. There would be fear. That would lead to survival mode. That could lead to violence...

"So, will you help us?"

The question brought her out of her stupor.

"I don't know how much I could help you guys. I-I just learned about all of this. My mind is still trying to process all the information that you guys just threw at me and I don't know what to do with all of it. I might just get in the way."

"Take as much time as you need to process all of this. I understand it's a lot. Just know that even though you don't have a lot of training in this sort of thing, you would still be of value to us. We will also protect you from anyone who comes at you for harm. Even though we got some information about the league that came after you, there are still others."

Sighing from her thoughts, Kagome blew a strand of hair from her eyes. "Who do I go to for help?"

Smirking to himself, the Captain replied. "I know just the person for the job."

* * *

 **A/N: This was delayed more than I wanted it to be. Life got in the way and this chapter was surprisingly rough to write. I knew what I wanted in this chapter, it was how I wanted it _presented_ that was the challenge. I'm not 100% happy with it, but it got the context that I wanted. **

**I'm hoping to get the next one out quicker!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed! You're all awesome!**

 **-Scallywag**


End file.
